Usuario discusión:Palpatine81
Esta es la página de discusión de Palpatine81. Deja tu comentario y no olvides firmar. Para ver comentarios de años anteriores: *'Comentarios de 2007' *'Comentarios de 2008' Crear redirecciones Hola Palpatine, ¿qué te parece marcar las redirecciones nuevas que hagas como edición menor? Es que al ver los cambios recientes da la impresión de que son artículos nuevos pero luego te das cuenta de que son solo redirecciones. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:45 13 ene 2009 (UTC) :Pues sí hay que ver como pasa el tiempo, ¡gracias y feliz año a ti también! --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:27 14 ene 2009 (UTC) Tres años Hola Palpatine, felicidades igualmente. Este sueño no habría sido posible sin todos los colaboradores que hacen cada día de la wiki más grande. Esperemos poder celebrar muchos cumpleaños juntos y convertir la wiki en la web en español de Star Wars más grande de la red, si es que no lo es ya. Saludos. 12:04 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Buenos dias, Palpatine Buenos días, Palpatine, he visto todos los artículos de Star Wars Wiki es fenomenal, voy a aportar un granito de arena empezando a leer y escribir algo de este tema, bueno empiezo a hacer ortografía. Muchas gracias.- --Csuarezllosa 17:04 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Batalla de Koros Major No creo que sea necesario borrar la redirección, pues en la Wookieepedia así está. No hay confusión alguna entre ambas batallas, y además es mejor que alguien que busque la Batalla de Koros Major encuentre un artículo ya escrito y no ningún resultado.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:07 13 abr 2009 (UTC) *Cierto, queda mejor como redirección. Lo había puesto así porque así estaba en la Wookiee, aunque hace unoas horas noté que para la Gran Guerras Sith Koros Major ya había sido rebautizado Emperatriz Teta, así que una redirección es la mejor solución. Al rato que tenga tiempo crearé el artículo de la batalla de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial para que quede todo bien.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 17:21 13 abr 2009 (UTC) Orden al final de los artículos Bueno, eso de las categorías automáticas como bien dices perjudica más que ayudar, a mí ya casi no me aparece pero en ocasiones sí, y es muy molesto porque no aparecen en el "preview", por lo que no sabes si la categoría existe o no hasta que guardas la edición. He visto que en la Wookiee ponen ahora los idiomas antes en ocasiones, pero no siempre, y hasta ahora no he encontrado nada al respecto en el Consensus Track o en alguna otra parte, por lo que no sabría decirte cómo está la cosa. Personalmente yo pongo los idiomas al final, como siempre lo he hecho, en el caso de Dubrillion me aparecieron las categorías automáticas y por ello la edición salió así (aparentemente en ese caso los idiomas se "suben" y las categorías quedan automáticamente al final, pero no estoy seguro). Lo de categorías alfabetizadas, pues en la Wookiee es requerimiento, pero aquí por lo pronto no. Yo prefiero alfabetizarlas, sobre todo cuando los artículos son para nominarlos a AB o AD, y supongo que sería posible establecerlo como política aquí. El problema que le veo a eso es que el 80% de las páginas con más de una categoría no las tienen alfabetizadas, y habría que editar todas esas para arreglarlo; no tengo nada contra eso, pero me parece que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que alfabetizar categorías. PD: Ya que eres un compañero Inquisidor, te invito a participar en las nominaciones a artículo bueno‎, que se han visto un poco frenadas porque los votos son muy escasos, y se requieren 3 para que los artículos se consideren ABs.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 18:14 18 abr 2009 (UTC) ABs Gracias por el voto, sinceramente (sin ánimo de presumir) me parece que el artículo de la Baanu Miir me salió bastante bien. También lo nominé a Artículo Destacado, pues me parece que cumple con los requisitos, ese sería el paso siguiente. Sí me gustan los yuuzhan vong, pero más que nada me gusta toda la serie de la Nueva Orden Jedi, por ello he traducido artículos largos (como Ganner Rhysode, que espero algún día sea destacado) de cosas no-yuuzhan vong. Le comenté a KSK que no puedo evitar editar esos artículos, pues son de mis cosas favoritas de Star Wars, y mientras colabore en la wiki seguiré nominando muchos a los ABs y ADs... y lo de mundonaves y Koros-Strohna, es una cuestión de estilo que hay en la Wookieepedia (ahí ponen "Koros-Strohna worldship"), y la seguí aquí, aunque sin duda es algo extraño y un poco redundante. Lo de categoría de mundonaves es una gran idea, en breve la crearé, gracias por el tip.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 20:04 19 abr 2009 (UTC) necesito aprender algo basico como es el cuento del maestro y el aprendiz, necesito informacion. gracias Interwiki Nie mówię po hiszpańsku, więc nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. Może napiszesz to po angielski, jeśli nie znasz polskiego? I don't speak Español, so I have no idea what are you talking about. Maybe you can write this in english, if you don't know polish? Pozdrawiam, Nouwak. 89.108.248.109 12:05 27 abr 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your kindness and the effort to answer me. 188.33.102.113 12:22 10 may 2009 (UTC) Bienvenidas La verdad es que es algo que viene desde Wikia central y no tengo nada que ver. Por desgracia. Pero la verdad es que ayuda bastante, especialmente con los que no están registrados. Ahora estoy conectado, pero no te veo. Pegarme un toque si estás por ahí. 22:01 27 abr 2009 (UTC) :Otra cosa... he visto que has creado el artículo de Wozin, sería recomendable que no se creasen artículos huerfanos, es decir que no tengan ningún otro artículo que les enlace a ellos. 21:18 28 abr 2009 (UTC) peticion Quisiera que me tome como padawan maestro usted podra enseñarme bien confio en sus conocimientos para que me enseñe sere un gran padawan y quisiera que un gran maestro me enseñe como usted espero que me responda ya hici mi solicitud respondame por favor. Yoda94 14:30 4 may 2009 (UTC) * Ya que seremos maestro y aprendiz si asi lo decide el consejo tendremos que comunicarnos mejor asi que le dejare mi msn es yoda_m94@hotmail.com bueno maestro espero empecemos pronto. Yoda94 23:40 4 may 2009 (UTC) * perdon pero pasame el tuyo que me lo borraron por error el tuyo y lo siento maestro por las molestias que le pueda causar. Yoda94 11:47 5 may 2009 (UTC) Importante Maestro por favor paseme su msn para que nos pongamos en contacto y perdoneme las molestias pero nesecitamos comunicarnos Yoda94 23:38 5 may 2009 (UTC) Peticion Maestro quisiera pedirle misiones ya q usted no se a querido comunicar conmigo, tengo que empesar mi entrenamiento y creo que serian buenas las misiones, claro eso si usted lo aprueba es solo una opinion mia por favor respondame y paseme su msn ya que si no como me comunico con usted o viseversa. Yoda94 13:09 9 may 2009 (UTC) ¿Como hago una cuenta? Saludos Oye, Palpatine81, veo que debes ser admirador de Sidious, me parece que la cita de tu página de usuario pega, y eres muy original. Por cierto, déjame decirte que he visto que últimamente te has estado esforzando en artículos de los comics de Tiempos Oscuros, muy bien, noto cuando la gente se emprende en un proyecto, y como nunca me he comunicado contigo, pues. Mira, no sé si ahora estés embarcado en algo, además de eso, pero si quieres, me gustaría una ayudita con lo nuevo de The Clone Wars, y pensé que como eres administrador, pudieras ayudarme un poco. 16:35 18 may 2009 (UTC) :*Hola de nuevo. Sabes, acabo de ver el historial de mi página de usuario, y no puedo ceer las ediciones de ese tal "juanito no sé qué". De verdad, muchas gracias por haberlo bloqueado, porque eso es lo que se merece. Por otro lado, no sé qué pasó con Yoda94, si pasó algo, no he sabido todavía, y con respecto a lo de The Clone Wars, lo comprendo perfectamene. En Venezuela primero los pasaban por el canal Venevisión que los pasó todos y correctamente (todos los días, debido a que la primera temporada ya había acabado, y es absurdamente ridículo pasarlo los viernes, cuando lo puedes hacer todos los días, si ya se han emitido todos los episodios), pero ahora ya no la emiten, y Cartoon Network Latinoamérica también los estaba pasando corectamente, pero cuando iban a pasar el Dooku Captured, emitieron el de Defenders of Peace, y se enredaron, luego pasaron el 12, después volvieron con el 14, y en estos días pasaron el 13 y el 15, y según vi, el próximo viernes emitirán el que ocurre antes de la película "Hidden Enemy", pero el que nunca emitieron fue el de Dooku Capturado. Sin embargo, ya había visto muchos de los capítulos, y si quieres puedes darme tu correo para decirte una página donde te los puedes bajar todos bien y fácilmente. Por cierto, aquí ni siquiera ha llegado la película en DVD (o por lo menos, yo no la he visto. Y eso que yo siempre estoy pendiente), y es muy difícil encontrar una novela de Star Wars aquí, aunque logré conseguir varias, y la película en Estados Unidos. Nos vemos. 21:52 18 may 2009 (UTC) Su aprendiz Maestro ya me lei todo espero poder ayudarlo en sus proyectos y poder aprender, y vi algo sobre mi abajo que paso conmigo ¿he hecho algo malo? si es asi aviseme para mejorar. Yoda94 23:29 18 may 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Claro que lo acepto maestro todo lo que usted me ordene me entrego por completo a sus enseñanzas(pero no como Anakin ya que no quiero ser del lado oscuro de la fuerza jajaja) si empezare de inmediato. Yoda94 11:31 19 may 2009 (UTC) Riyo Chuchi Hola, soy el creador de esa página y he visto que en la edicion de ingles aparecen fotos. ¿Sería posible que pudiera poner fotos sobre Riyo Chuchi? En el caso de que si me podria explicar cómo, esque no se como se ponen. Gracias. No consigo ponerlo, esque no se cual es el nombre de una foto. Me podrías volver a poner la fórmula esa y un ejemplo de cua´l es el nombre de una foto? gracias y perdon por la molestias. Lordwolf Hola, Palaptine81. Sabes, Lordwolf es un amigo mío que también le gusta Star Wars, y le pedí que se metiera en la wiki y lo hizo, así que pensé que pudieras invitarlo para que conociera más el sistema. 20:32 23 may 2009 (UTC) Maestro Maestro estoy pasando la pagina de Nuvo Vindi y quisiera ayuda en las imagenes ya que no se si se pueden pasar las de la wookiepedia a la mia asi que me podria decir y ver si hay errores de traduccion o redaccion se lo paso por correo dentro de poco. Yoda94 18:43 24 may 2009 (UTC) Cartao Maestro realize un nuevo articulo llamado Cartao es un planeta donde se encontraban los cilindros Spaarti quiero que por favor lo vea y me diga que esta mal. Yoda94 13:47 26 may 2009 (UTC) Error Mi primer articulo fue locura clon que lo ise azuleando las guerras clon en la cual usted no reviso y lo vio y corrigio ksk. Yoda94 22:39 26 may 2009 (UTC) Mensajes: Tiene dos nuevos mensajes *El primero: *En el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor, he añadido 12 planetas más y he añadido información sobre el destructor/cargero providencia *El segundo: *Si quieres saber aproximadamente cuando estoy cuándo estoy conectado, puedes mirar en la portada de mi usuario *El tercero: *Me he fijado en tu portada de usuario, y he visto que en la parte derecha de la pantalla, sale un recuadro con tu información física, tu información cronológica y tus etiquetas...pero yo no lo tengo, y me gustaría poner ese recuadro con toda mi información y etiquetas. ¿Me puedes decir cómo se hace? Usuario:DarthRevan1º of the sith *El cuarto: *En el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor en la parte de vehículos he terminado de redactar los que quedaban, el último que quedaba era el Reptador de las Arenas. *El quinto: *Voy a redactar el artículo de Nar Shaddaa para que no sea un esbozo. La información sobre el planeta la obtendré de la wikipedia inglesa. La dirección de la Wiki inglesa es: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nar_Shaddaa.